


Lemonade

by paintingscrolls



Series: Raspberries and Lemon Drops [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, M/M, Standrew - Freeform, Worth It, beach, idk - Freeform, kinda shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingscrolls/pseuds/paintingscrolls
Summary: But that’s okay cause at least he gets to see Andrew like this. Relaxed and contemplative.request from brunchcrush on the tums: "I wish we could stay like this forever."





	Lemonade

They’ve traveled for Worth It again. Somewhere sunny and warm with coastlines and sandcastles to match. It looks like one of those 25 cent postcards you find at gas stations. The beach is close enough to walk to from their hotel so they do, just Andrew and Steven. A last night hurrah before they head back to LA. 

The walk is quiet but they laugh and joke at the right times. Comfortable and casual. Both are too full to hold conversation especially when they’re full with gold dust and caviar.

The beach is nearly empty when they get there. The waves are rolling but the cameras aren’t so they take off their shoes and roll up their pants to walk through the water. It’s hot and humid, so Steven’s jacket lays forgotten tied around his waist. Andrew is walking around in only a white shirt. It clings to him in a way that Steven doesn’t want to like. But he does.

They sit down on the beach, close enough to the edge that their bare toes get wet when the water slides in. Steven pulls his knees to his chest and watches as the water takes sand and pushes it back. 

He is not unfamiliar with touch when it comes to Andrew. They’re friends; it comes with the gig. But tonight, with the sand seeping in between their toes and dusting their hair, it becomes unnatural. Unfamiliar. Their shoulders are barely touching but Steven can sense something in between them that’s left unsaid. There’s too much to say and the water crashing and the seagulls squawking are filling their minds for now. They are too content and too tired to search for the words to explain it. 

Steven rests his head on his arms to look at his friend. Andrew is staring out at the sea, his brows are knitted and he’s concentrating on something Steven might not ever know. His blond hair is golden and glistening in this light and it’s distracting Steven from the view of the ocean. But that’s okay cause at least he gets to see Andrew like this. Relaxed and contemplative. 

Andrew turns to meet his eyes. The sun is setting and the sky is pink and gold and if this were one of those cheesy rom coms they’d be kissing by now but only their shoulders are touching and that’s fine with them for now. 

Steven leans his head on Andrew's shoulder and closes his eyes. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” He didn’t want to say it out loud but even if his mind is strong his tongue and heart are weak. 

Andrew’s voice is soft when he responds. Steven wouldn’t have heard it over the rush of the water if he wasn’t listening for it.

“I know.”

They stay like that till the moon is out and their eyes are heavy. Their fingertips turn cold but neither mentions it when Andrew’s brush across Steven’s hand for the fourth time that night. Not that either of them are counting.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: https://worthitwheeze.tumblr.com/
> 
> requests are open!


End file.
